If I Never Love You
by Veelonica
Summary: This is story about Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. IF I NEVER LOVE YOU CHAP 1 PUBLISH!


**If I Never Love You**

**Disclaimer : ©J.K Rowling**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, & Family**

**Pair : Drarry**

**Warning! OOC, ALUR CEPAT, BOYS LOVE,ETC**

"Apa kau yakin, Harry?" Seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang platinum menoleh ke arah pria disampingnya yang baru saja dia panggil Harry. Harry Potter pemuda yang memiliki rambut gelap berantakan, kacamata bulat bertengger dihidungnya dan kilat emerald dibalik kacamatanya. Harry menganggukan kepalanya kemudian menggandeng tangan gadisnya. Sekarang Harry dan gadis yang disampingnya sedang berada didepan gerbang Manor yang sangat megah, mereka sedang memenuhi undangan makan malam dari sang tuan rumah.

Harry terlihat sangat kaku saat ingin melangkahkan kakinya, tetapi ia batalkan. "Apa kau gugup, Clay?" Harry bertanya pada gadis disebelahnya yang memiliki nama Claire dengan nama panggilan Clay. "Gugup? Tentu tidak, Harry. Kau saja yang berlebihan" Claire terkekeh sambil menunjukkan senyumnya yang manis setelah mendengar pertanyaan dari pemuda disebelahnya. "Ya sudah, ayo masuk" Lanjut Claire kemudian menarik tangan Harry untuk masuk kedalam Manor yang sangat megah tersebut.

Harry dan Claire sudah sampai didalam Manor tersebut. Claire merasa janggal dengan ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Harry, "Kau teringat sesuatu tentang rumah ini, Harry?" Claire bertanya sambil menunjukkan senyuman yang menurut Harry sangatlah manis itu. "Hm.. Yeah. Sedikit" Harry menjawab dengan nada meyakinkan agar Claire tidak bertanya lagi, dan sebenarnya Harry sedang berbohong. "Aku tahu rumah ini menyimpan ingatan yang buruk, jadi bolehkah aku mengantinya dengan ingatan yang menyenangkan?" Claire lagi dan lagi menunjukkan senyuman yang menurut Harry sangat manis dan membuatnya ketagihan untuk melihat senyum Claire terus menerus.

Dengan sigap Harry langsung mengacak rambut Claire. Saat Claire hendak berteriak protes pada Harry tiba-tiba sepasang suami istri yang sudah dipastikan adalah pemilik Manor itu menghampiri Harry dan Claire. "Rupanya kalian sudah datang" Wanita paruh baya menyambut kedatang tamu undangannya. "Uncle Lucius! Aunt Cissy!" Teriak Claire memanggil pasangan yang baru saja menyambutnya, kemudian memeluk mereka bergantian. Tak lupa Narcissa Malfoy –Nyonya rumah– memberikan kecupan dikedua pipi Claire. "Panggil saja Mum Cissy dan Dad Lucius _dear..._" Disusul anggukan dari pria paruh baya disebelahnya yaitu Lucius Malfoy.

Malam ini, Claire dan Harry sedang memenuhi undangan dari keluarga Malfoy untuk makan malam. Sungguh moment yang sangat langka, dan juga sekaligus rencana dari Narcissa untuk menerima Harry dikeluarganya karena telah membantu mereka dengan memberi kesaksian dalam sidang di Kementrian Sihir. Pada awalnya Narcissa sudah berulang kali memberi undangan secara lisan kepada Claire untuk mengajak Harry makan malam bersama, tetapi Harry selalu menolak karena dia belum siap untuk bertemu keluarga mereka. Hingga malam ini, akhirnya Harry menerima undangan Narcissa.

"Mum! Coba tebak siapa yang aku bawa malam ini" Claire merentangkan tangannya ke arah Harry seperti mempersembahkan sesuatu. Narcissa yang melihat tingkah Claire hanya terkekeh, jangan tanya Lucius. Ia masih memasang wajah dinginnya tapi terlihat jelas jika ia sedang tersenyum. Jika Harry, dia hanya mengerutkan keningnya. "_Dear... _Tanpa kau tunjukan begitu, kami sudah tahu. Lama tidak jumpa, Harry" Narcissa menyambut Harry dengan cara yang sama seperti Narcissa menyambut Claire, begitu pula Lucius. Mendengar apa yang dikatakan Narcissa baru saja, Claire hanya bisa tersenyum lebar. Harry membalas sambutan dari kedua Malfoy senior itu sedikit gugup dan tersenyum pada mereka.

"Mum, Dad.. Draco dimana?" Claire mengedarkan pandangannya mencari satu anggota keluarga Malfoy yang sedari tadi tidak tertangkap oleh indra penglihatannya. Kali ini Lucius lah yang menjawab pertanyaan Claire, "Dia masih dikamarnya" Claire mengangguk paham. Kemudian Narcissa mengarahkan Harry dan Claire untuk langsung ke ruang makan sekalian menunggu Draco disana. Karena sudah hampir dekat dengan jam makan malam.

Baru saja mereka sampai diruang makan dan hendak mendudukan diri dikursi yang sudah disiapkan, salah satu anggota keluarga Malfoy yang tidak terlihat sedari tadi akhirnya menghampiri mereka dan mengambil tempat duduk disebelah ibunya. Berhadapan dengan Harry.

"Darimana saja kau drake?" Claire mengeluarkan suaranya

"Draco." Koreksi pria yang berada dihadapan Harry itu

"Yayaya. Draco" Claire memutar matanya malas

"Mempersiapkan diri" Jawab pria pirang platinum yang memiliki nama Draco ini asal

"Wah, kau sudah belajar dandan ya sekarang" Sindir Claire yang hanya dibalas tatapan tajam oleh Draco

Acara makan malam pun dimulai, semua hidangan sudah tersaji dimeja yang disiapkan oleh Peri-Rumah. Hening menyelimuti mereka, tidak ada satupun yang ingin mengeluarkan suaranya untuk sekedar memuji makanannya yang lezat. Hanya suara dentingan alat makan lah yang menemani mereka selama menikmati sajian makan malam. Dan tidak ada yang menyadari jika pria yang memiliki rambut pirang platinum, begitu mirip dengan ayahnya ini sedang memperhatikan pria berkacamata dihadapannya. Tidak sedetik pun, dia melewatkan momen untuk mengalihkan pandangannya pada pria berkacamata itu.

Entah hanya perasaan Claire saja, atau memang Draco sedang menyimpan perasaannya pada kekasihnya itu lalu menyembunyikan hal tersebut darinya. Sedari tadi Claire melihat jika Draco terus-menerus memperhatikan Harry tanpa henti. Bahkan matanya tidak berkedip sama sekali. Anehnya, Harry masih bisa makan dengan santai tanpa dia sadari Draco memperhatikannya sedari tadi. Dia ini bodoh atau apa? Begitu terlihat jelas tetapi tidak sadar juga, pikir Claire.

Waktu terus berjalan, mereka sudah selesai dengan makan malam. Dan sekarang adalah jamuan teh dan dessert sambil berbincang. Ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk berkumpul bersama keluarga kemudian saling bertukar cerita atau pengalaman seharian tadi. Tetapi, ditengah acara kumpul keluarga Lucius sebagai pemimpin disana memutuskan untuk pamit melanjutkan pekerjaan dilaborarium pribadi miliknya. Sedangkan Narcissa, memutuskan untuk pamit ke dapur. Katanya, ia ingin membuat dessert spesial. Jangan tanyakan keberadaan Claire, dia tidak ingin jadi sasaran empuk sepupunya atau pasangannya jadi ia langsung mengikuti Narcissa ke dapur.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Potter?" Draco memulai percakapan antara dirinya dan Harry masih dengan suara angkuh khasnya

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik" Jawab Harry santai sambil menyesap tehnya

"Kudengar kau sudah jadian dengan Clay (Re:plastisin)" Terdengar seperti sindiran dan tidak menyerupai pertanyaan melaikan pernyataan.

"Jika kau tidak bisa menyebut namanya dengan benar, sebut saja nama lengkapnya" Harry membela

Claire. Oh ayolah siapa yang tidak akan kesal, diledek seperti itu

"Memang benar begitu namanya kan?" Draco tersenyum sinis

"Diam kau, Malfoy" desis Harry menatap tajam ke arah Draco

Draco tersenyum puas, ia berhasil memangcing emosi Harry.

"Sebaiknya kau saja, Potter" Draco menyeringai

"Kau yang diam, Malfoy"

"Kau saja, Potter"

"Kau!"

"Kau"

"Kau!"

"Apa yang sedang kalian bahas sampai terdengar ke dapur hah?!" Seorang gadis pirang platinum setengah berteriak sambil berkacak pinggang dan berdiri tepat disebelah Harry. Kedua pria yang sebelumnya sedang adu argumen terkejut dengan kedatangan Claire yang sangat mendadak. Semua hening, belum ada yang mau menjawab pertanyaan dari Claire, sedangkan yang membuat pertanyaan sedang menunggu. Melihat pemandangan ketiga orang tersebut, dari dapur terlihat Nyonya Malfoy sedang terkekeh.

"Kau harus tahu. Dia yang memulainya" Draco menunjuk Harry yang ada dihadapannya kemudian dengan santai menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada. "Jangan dengarkan dia, Clay" Harry membela diri karena dia merasa Draco lah yang memulai lebih dulu. Clay masih dengan posisi memegang pinggangnya menelirik bergantian ke arah Harry dan Draco.

"Lebih baik kau mendengarkan aku" Draco kembali bersuara

"Jangan dengarkan dia!"

"Jangan dengarkan dia, dengarkan aku saja"

"Jangan-"

"Dengarkan-"

"Aku tidak akan mendengarkan kalian berdua apapun alasannya! Apa kalian sudah puas!?" Claire memberi kedua pria yang menurutnya kekanakan sebuah deathglare yang mematikan. Jika itu adalah sebuah senjata mungkin mereka sudah sekarat. Tidak lupa, Claire juga menaikkan suaranya satu oktaf. "Berhentilah berdebat! Aku akan kembali ke dapur. Jika aku masih mendengar suara gaduh seperti tadi. Ingatlah aku akan mematahkan leher kalian pada saat itu juga" Lanjut Claire dengan ancaman yang terdengar tidak main-main itu. Harry dan Draco memutuskan untuk diam.

Saat Claire sudah kembali didapur, suasana hening menyelimuti mereka. Tidak ada satupun yang mengeluarkan suaranya, sepertinya mereka sudah betah.

Waktu terus berjalan tetapi keheningan masih menyelimuti mereka. Entah mereka takut dengan ancaman Claire atau memang canggung untuk kembali membuka pembicaraan. Tak lama kemudian Claire menghampiri mereka dengan penampilan yang cukup berantakan karena terlihat noda tepung diwajah dan juga pakaiannya. "Kau habis memasak atau perang?" Cibir Draco dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Diam kau pirang" Claire mendesis "Kau juga sama pirangnya denganku" Draco balas mengejek. "Tak ada gunanya aku-" Belum saja Claire menyelesaikan kalimatnya sudah dipotong oleh Draco "Memang". Harry yang melihat interaksi kedua Malfoy itu menahan tawanya. Menurutnya, ini adalah pemandangan yang jarang terjadi.

**...**

"Harry, apa kau yakin ingin berbagi kamar dengan si pirang itu?" Claire bertanya pada Harry yang duduk disebelahnya.

Claire dan Harry sekarang berada diruang baca milik Draco, sebenarnya tujuan utama adalah ruang tidur tapi Draco menyuruh mereka berdua untuk menunggu diruang baca saja. Jangan tanya kenapa Claire dan Harry sekarang ada diruang baca sekaligus kamar milik Draco. Ternyata tadi Narcissa sempat menawari Harry untuk menginap dimanornya, melalui Claire. Pada awalnya Harry menolak tapi karna bujukan Claire, akhirnya ia setuju dan saat hendak mengantar Harry menuju ke kamar khusus untuk tamu tiba-tiba Draco mengajak Harry untuk berbagi kamar. Sesekali berbagi kamar, begitu katanya.

"Kau juga sama pirangnya dengannya Clay" Harry terkekeh mendengar julukan yang diberikan Claire pada Draco "Baiklah, pirang menyebalkan. Itu akan membedakan antara aku dan dia" Ralat Claire yang tetap dijawab kekehan oleh Harry. "Kau fokus pada si pirang hingga lupa dengan inti pertanyaanku" Lanjut Claire dengan nada yang dibuat seperti sedang merajuk, tak lupa dengan bibir mengerucut. "I'm sorry Clay" Harry mengecup bibir Claire sekilas yang langsung membuat wajah Claire memerah seperti kepiting rebus. "Aku yakin, tak ada salahnya bukan?" lanjut Harry. Claire hanya menganggukan kepalanya sambil menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan kedua tangannya.

Tak lama kemudian Draco datang membawa satu toples biskuit coklat hasil karya dari Narcissa. Ia langsung menaruh toples tersebut diatas meja dan menduduki sofa yang berada didepan Harry dan Claire. "Sepertinya mum memanggilmu" ujar Draco tiba-tiba, merasa ada maksud lain dibalik kalimat itu Claire hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Mencoba untuk tidak curiga. Claire bangkit dari posisi duduknya, "Baiklah tuan pirang menyebalkan" cibir Claire saat ingin melangkahkan kaki keluar menuju ke dapur tapi belum saja ia mengambil langkah, "Draco. Draco Malfoy not Pirang Menyebalkan" ralat Draco dengan nada penuh penekanan.

Claire memutar bola matanya, "Yayayaya.. Draco" kemudian melanjutkan niatnya untuk melangkah menuju dapur.

**...**

Saat ini Claire sedang menaiki anak tangga menuju ruang baca dimana Harry dan Draco berada sambil membawa nampan berisi puding labu buatan Narcissa. Sambil sedikit bersenandung Claire menaiki anak tangga satu persatu sampai dia berada didepan sebuah pintu menuju ruang baca yang kebetulan tidak ditutup. Saat hendak melangkah masuk, mata Claire membulat, ia terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dia lihat.

"Oh my god!"

**To Be Continue...**


End file.
